


Judge Not

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Episode Related, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction post to episode 3x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge Not

**~Chief~**

He never followed along. He never followed a mockery of a president, never saw the warrants sent to the secret executioners. He never took people from their families at night, never got them killed. Except when it was his turn to put people up against the wall. What else could he have done, Chief asked, with Gaeta's voice.

Justice isn't a balanced equation. One life isn't enough to buy another; Jammer's death for twenty-two. After all, Cally is a killer, too.

**~Tigh~**

He never followed along, either. Not then, and not now, when traitors take the place of Cylons walking among them. Gaeta can't seem to muster up his other eye. So, Tigh can't blindly close them, can't follow Adama's order to sleep it off. Instead, he's the one administering sleep to the poison in their ranks.

Tighs, and their dirty bargains: her betrayal for his life. Traitors' deaths for Tigh's betrayal of his wife. Shut-eye for an eye; he sends them to Ellen. Where he can't follow.

**~Caprica Six~**

The Cylons never know if she will follow along, if she even walks among them. They all know how much Six loves to be on her knees, instead: before God, before Gaius, before a nuclear missile that will bring them following in her wake. What they don't know is what, in the end, she will be praying for: their deaths, Gaius', or her own.

She can sentence Gaius to a traitor's death, to pay for her betrayal of her kind. She votes life. Her God is love, not vengeance, and unlike Tigh, she can forgive herself.

**~Roslin~**

Zarek never thought she would follow along, and that's why he didn't tell her. Everyone knows how much Roslin loves to stand on her own two feet: fighting in the wake of Cylons, dirty bargaining the election against Gaius, secret warrants for Admiral Cain and unborn babies.

And yet, she will close her eyes and follow her God, false hope, and humanity. Her faith may only be another kind of sleeping, a betrayal of her kind. Her turn to put people against the wall, and she blindly turns her cheek.

But Roslin is a killer, too.

**~Gaeta~**

Gaeta followed Gaius for the dream of New Caprica. When he opened his eyes and Cylons walked among them, he followed because there was nothing else he could have done. He betrayed his mockery of a president by showing the insurgents the secret warrants. He betrayed his people by getting them killed anyway.

He hated every moment of it, and that's why here, on his knees, he won't beg. His life for his betrayal, of everyone, makes sense. Maybe justice isn't blind at all; at least it is more balanced than Tigh's eyes.

**~Kara~**

In the end, Kara followed along too. Leoben kissed one cheek and she'd turn so he could do the other. She betrayed him by killing him, betrayed her people by loving it, every moment (she tells herself). She might as well've gotten on her knees and sucked his cock. She begged for it, in the end.

She can sentence Gaeta to a traitor's death, for her own betrayal. She votes death, where she wants to follow, so badly. She punches Gaeta in the face, for a tooth. For vengeance. This particular blonde cannot forgive herself.


End file.
